Kat Goes Undercover
by softball5
Summary: Kat hasn't been asked by the family to help pull off a job, so she does the only thing a real criminal can do, go undercover. She may fool the rest of the family but can she fool the great Uncle Eddie?Takes place after HS but before stealing the Cleopatra
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own the Heist Society novels!**

**A/N: review please and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Kat's POV<p>

I quickly raised the hair dye and color contacts as if to use them, but just as quickly put them down. I couldn't make myself do it. I'm just going undercover, this is just like any other job, or at least that's what I told myself. But in all reality it's not, because I'm not simply going undercover to steal a famous painting, because believe me when I say this, it's quite simple! I'm not attempting to steal 5 paintings from then Henley, now that definitely was not simple, but was quite possible.

No, this, this was just, to state it simply, impossible. Yet, I was one known to pull off impossible things. No, this, this was just, uncommon for criminals, yet, I wasn't known to be a common criminal. No, I am Kat, the teen spy who robbed the Henley of 5 painting they never knew they had. I'm the one who after the Henley, left, and pulled off so many solo jobs that you could assume all solo jobs performed in the last 6 months were performed by me. I had done all those things, yet, there was still one thing that needed to be stolen; my family's trust and forgiveness and that's what I do best, I steal things. I had ran away twice, once for school , then another to pull all those solo jobs and just returned to the states and here I am now, my family hates me, doesn't trust me, and told me on the phone they don't want my help for a job.

So I did the only thing a real criminal like me can do, go undercover. But any common criminal knows my Uncle Eddie, and even the BEST con artists would never, ever, dare try to fool him, but hey, who said I'm a common criminal? So that's why in the next couple minutes I was walking out the door a new person; a blonde, with green eyes, and black high heels. I slipped my coat on as I walked into the streets filled with snow and slipped on my black sunglasses, but it would take a lot more than dark sunglasses to hide the secrets of my identity, I had to become a whole new person, but I guess that's a good thing, because I'm quite good at it.

There is only one way to get into the family; to impress them. So that was why as I walked calmly into the streets, I decided to pull a Nick, that's what I like to call it, when in New York on the cold day I was slacking and not paying attention and he pick pocketed me. That's how he got into the family so that's what I had to do, pick pocket my best friend, my partner in crime, Hale.

I walked swiftly and slowly as if to blend in with the crowd on the streets as I spotted him. It had been 4 months since I had seen him but I could still recognize him anywhere. I "accidentally" bumped into a few people's arm, said a few quick, "I'm sorry's," and "Excuse me!" to look as if I'm in a hurry and as I passed him I repeated the same accidental bump into his arm and he accepted my apology with no thoughts of suspicion, I was sure glad he wasn't on his game today, and as I walked across the street I glanced at what lay in my hand; his wallet, phone, 5 different passports, car keys(even though they were only one out of about 2 million limo keys), his ID, and 2 of his fake ID's.

I had gotten good over the time I was gone, I noticed, so my confidence was boosted as I started my walk to not just to any old house, but Uncle Eddie's house. I had walked in and out of his house many times but I'd never been this terrified of walking in the front door. No, there was no high-tech cameras, no security system including facial identification(which was a very good thing), no guards standing by the door, and no heat sensitive floor mat at the front door, because there was simply no need, the house was owned by my Uncle Eddie and that was all the security the house needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo, is it good or bad please leave review what you think!**

**I have pretty much the rest of the story planned out in my head quite a few more chapters, leave review if I should write more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HS**

**Please R/R:)**

* * *

><p>Kat's POV<p>

I knew what awaited me in the house, the hallway that led to the kitchen, and then all 7 of them; Simon, Gabrielle, Angus, Hamish, Nick, Hale, and last but definitely not least, Uncle Eddie, sitting in their usual spots around the table glancing at the blueprints of the building they're planning on robbing, while every once in a while glancing at the one empty seat at the table that was supposed to be seating me, but I "was" off somewhere in Europe pulling off solo jobs without my family, I had already ran away from them once to go to school, now they probably hate me for leaving them again. I sure hope this works, I could gain their trust as Melanie Lynch, then they'd accept me into the family for jobs again, or at least I hoped.

So I did what any person a part of the family would do that was locked out, I twisted the brick on the side of the porch 90 degrees, pulled it out and grabbed the key, and unlocked the door to the house I knew by heart since I was 3 years old, the most familiar and normal place I'd known, but as I walked into the house with my high heels on trying to ignore that I was, in fact, a klutz, for the first time as not Kat Bishop, but Melanie Lynch with a fake ID, it felt anything but normal.

I walked to the kitchen silently and as I rounded the corner to the kitchen I suddenly had second thoughts, but it was too late now. I quietly leaned against the wall like Hale would do trying to look casual as I waited for someone to notice me.

"uh-uhmm!" I cleared my throat and all eyes shot up from the blueprints that were quickly forgotten by a random girl appearing in their kitchen. They were so surprised that it took a whole 3 seconds for them to all get up, surround me, and place me in a chokehold. I stood there and remained calm and quiet as if 7 highly trained criminals(one trained by me, very well I might add) surrounding me didn't bother me a bit.

"I'm sorry, just stopped by to return your keys, your phone," as I dropped each item on the table, "don't worry, I didn't put any sort of tracking device on it, besides, you're not difficult to follow. Also here's your wallet, just some advice, don't put that in your back pocket, extremely easy to access," I kept going as I quickly glanced up to see the shock on their face as they slowly stepped away from me in awe, "and your fake ID's, by the way these suck, no offense, but it's obvious this was sloppily done."

I crossed my arms to show I was finished, and though they were trying to hide it, they were impressed, extremely impressed. But just like always, Uncle Eddie put his poker face back on. This was the moment of truth. Did anyone recognize me? I couldn't see it in their faces, they just looked impressed and surprised, even Hale and Uncle Eddie. I thought it would at least cross their mind that this girl standing in their kitchen looked a little like Kat! But nothing. Man, I must've done really good, but I think what made them the most convinced it wasn't Kat, was the high heels. Kat can't walk in high heels, well, that's what they thought, but what they didn't know, was I was doing it right now. It's not like I practiced walking in them for hours at home.

"How'd you get in?" Uncle Eddie asked trying to keep his voice even.

"Picked the lock." I shrugged and lied simply, though picking the lock to this house was quite impossible.

"Who are you?" Hale stuttered. Looks like he's recovered from shock and is now trying to figure out what kind of person could pick pocket him.

"My name is Melanie Lynch, but you can call me Mel." I said without hesitation.

"Where are you from?" Simon asked.

"Who taught you? Amish questioned.

"How did you find us?" Gabrielle wondered.

But Hale asked what everyone else was silently wondering.

"What else can you do?"

"Why's it matter? I just pick pocketed one of the best thieves that robbed the Henley." I shrugged as if everyone knew that.

Hale glared at me as if telling me to not mention him getting pick pocketed again, but then suddenly his eyes widened. "How do you know about the Henley?"

"You tell us who you are and how you know so much about us or-" Uncle Eddie started.

"No." I said plainly.

Everyone stared at me with their mouths hanging open, and I knew why, because no one, and I mean no one, interrupts Uncle Eddie.

"No?" he asked angrily.

"No. You don't have to know everything about me and I won't tell you. You need some help for that job over there and you know it, you need another person," I nodded to the blueprints on the table, " and I'm going to help you."

They all snapped their heads back to the table as if forgetting they had laid out all their plans to their next job and some stranger, or you could call her a thief, a really good one at that, had seen all their plans. Simon and Gabrielle ran over to put it away and cover it up as Eddie and Hale tried, and I mean tried, to pull me down the hallway but just as they were about to close the door to the kitchen and take me away, I said shrugging knowing it would get their attention, "If I were you, I'd pull a Pigs in a Blanket, just sayin'."

Everyone froze and all eyes were on me and I just chuckled.

"Whoa, wait, you know cons?" Gabrielle asked with wide eyes.

"I know a lot of things, like how that building you're trying to rob has the most high-tech security system with rotating cameras of 10 second intervals, how if you step anywhere within 50 feet of the painting you've got 60 armed guards surrounding you, and how if you're caught doing any of those things, you go to jail for at least, and I mean at the very least, 5 years, but hey, I heard Monaco's jails were the nicest." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how was it? Please review! I plan on having a lot more chapters, review if you have any suggestions or if you think I should keep updating!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So i know it's been forever since I updated and to tell you the truth I kind of got stuck and then forgot about this story so thank you girltalk138 because your review convinced me to continue the story:) **

**Hope you like it and pleaseee R/R!**

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew I was in. No, defiantly not trusted, but they needed another person in on the job desperately, so they accepted help on the job considering how easily I pickpocketed Hale, man I will never let him forget that. They thought I didn't notice but they were constantly having someone watch me. I'm not sure what they thought I would do, I mean I wasn't going to steal anything or kill anyone but it was understandable because I was just a random stranger.<p>

After I randomly showed up at the house surprisingly Uncle Eddie was the first to accept me in on the job, but not in on the family, there's a difference. And neither Mel nor Kat was in on that one and that's what I hope to fix.

Hale was the last to accept me in on the job and it was more like a 'fine, I guess we have to' kind of thing. I didn't figure out why he was acting like that until I sat down a few minutes later at the table at my normal spot and he glared at me and I quickly realized my mistake.

"That's Kat's seat." Hale said firmly.

"Oh, ok I'm sorry, who's Kat?" I asked.

"She's not you, so I suggest you get up." Hale answered. I had never seen this side of Hale before or at least towards me. I was still trying to figure out his problem when Uncle Eddie and everyone joined me and Hale at the table and we started discussing the plan on the blueprints. They were trying to find a way into the room and a way out so I decided to intervene.

"Why don't we take this shortcut," I pointed to a hallway, "then use a dumbwaiter down this chute, and get to this room through the air shaft?"

They all stared at me except Uncle Eddie who replied, "Why, yes, I think that might work, but who do you suppose will use the dumbwaiter?"

"Me, if that's okay with you." I said slowly.

"You?" Hale questioned, "Why would we trust you to do that?" then he turned to Uncle Eddie, "Why are we even trusting her to be any part of this job?"

"Because she's got the skill, obviously unless you want me to discuss the pickpocket again," Hale shook his head quickly and Eddie continued, "and we've got nothing to lose, because if she screws up or tries to take it for herself, she messes up the plan and we get caught, and we as in her too. So there's no way she would get herself sent to jail so for that reason, we can trust her."

"Well if Kat was here we wouldn't be picking up random pickpocketers off the street but she's to selfish to care about anyone but herself." He mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"Hale, now stop right no-" I ran out as Eddie said, "ok, we will finish discussing our plans later tonight."

I ran outside into the cold and sat on the porch and stared at the big statue in the front yard. I was too absorbed in my thoughts from what he said about me(Kat) but they thought I was upset about him going off on me(Mel) to hear Hale sneak up behind me and say, "I wouldn't try and steal that if I were you."

And I was so unfocused and not keeping my guard as Mel up and I answered, "I could use a crane." I regretted it as soon as I said it and Hale's eyes snapped away from the statue and to mine.

"What?" Hale asked me.

"I just said I could use a crane to steal it, but I won't." I said trying to cover up my mistake, "why?"

"Nothing, it's just, it feels like déjà vu."

"How? How could we've had this conversation before because you just met me like a few hours ago." I asked.

"No, me and Kat had this same conversation a long time ago." Hale said as if in deep thought and I tried to distract him because I didn't want him getting any suspicions.

"Who's Kat? You all seem to talk a lot about her." Oh this was going to be fun. I was going to learn a little bit about what they thought of me. Or at least I thought it was going to be fun until I heard what Hale had to say.

"She's a girl that used to be part of our family. I saved her once from a stupid school, but I'm scared too far gone to be saved this time, she's out there on her own trying to do everything by herself 'trying not to let us get hurt by being involved' when really she's hurting us more by keeping us out," I could tell he was pissed but at the same time just hurt by what I did so I felt the story turn to sadness and missing me not anger, "she used to be my best friend. We did everything together." He laughed, "she's the reason I'm a thief."

I just sat there listening to his story and realized how much he missed me. He continued, "She was the girl who decided to rob my mansion when I happened to be home. For a long time I believed her robbing my house and me becoming a part of the family was the best thing that ever happened to me, but now, I'm not so sure."

"Why?" I asked concerned.

"Because without her in the family, I don't want to be here. I told her I'm all in whatever she's doing. Wherever she goes, I want to go too. She left me to go do jobs by herself and now, I feel all alone. I told her, I didn't choose this life, I chose her, and now that she's not here, I don't care about the life." He admitted, "I can't believe I just told you all that."

"I think I understand what you're getting at, at least how this applies to me, you don't want me to try and take her place because no matter how much you think she's far gone, you still have hope that she's coming back and you'll never give that hope up." I said with a smile.

"Yeah," He said shocked, "How'd you know?"

"I mean after your story about her and after me 'taking her seat' I was pretty sure that was what you were getting at." I said.

"Yeah I guess it was, it's just, I can never give up hope, yanno?" He said with a sad smile.

"I'm glad." I smiled as I began walking back into the house and he put his hand on my arm to stop me and said, "thank you."

"You're welcome." I turned back into the house and started down the hallway with a new confidence. First, all it took was a deep converation to gain someone's trust. And second, yeah, they hated me, but I'm pretty sure their feelings of missing me overpowered their feelings of hatred towards me. I smiled because I had a chance at forgiveness and I knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo what do you think? Please review any suggestions or comments you have, thanks:)<strong>


End file.
